Ghost
Ghost is a bonus track from Hollywood Undead's fourth album, Day of the Dead. Official Lyrics I am witness to all the sickness Hold all you guilty if I am guilty Then I know that we are all alone Halo, where the paint shows Saints are saintless, so I'll say this You are never going home I am wicked, they won't forget me They know I'm empty and they send three Yeah, they send three (Fire) Here's to the ghost so afraid of the day If you let go, will you promise that you'll stay In my shadow, in my shadow, in my shadow? In my, try to find a light! (Ooh...) Here's to the ghost so afraid of the day If you let go, will you promise that you'll stay In my shadow, in my shadow, in my shadow? In my, try to find a light! (Ooh...) Now, Father, I'm right here Lived that nightmare On the right side of the bedside There's a good book And I'll tell you what you need to know (Need to know, need to know) The pages were all wasted And too faded and I'm fading I know exactly where I'll go A hollow voice inside your soul Is everything you'll ever know Welcome to the fire! Here's to the ghost so afraid of the day If you let go, will you promise that you'll stay In my shadow, in my shadow, in my shadow? In my, try to find a light! (Ooh...) Here's to the ghost so afraid of the day If you let go, will you promise that you'll stay In my shadow, in my shadow, in my shadow? In my, try to find a light! (Ooh...) All I wanna be is that ghost inside a dream That'll never let you be, am I wrong? Whisper back to me about your life of tragedy But the memories in me, they're all gone They're all gone, they're all gone, they're all gone, they're all gone They're all gone, they're all gone, they're all gone, they're all gone! Here's to the ghost so afraid of the day If you let go, will you promise that you'll stay In my shadow, in my shadow, in my shadow? In my, try to find a light! (Ooh...) Here's to the ghost so afraid of the day If you let go, will you promise that you'll stay In my shadow, in my shadow, in my shadow? In my, try to find a light! (Ooh...) Here's to the ghost so afraid of the day If you let go, will you promise that you'll stay In my shadow, in my shadow, in my shadow? In my... (Ooh...) Here's to the ghost so afraid of the day If you let go, will you promise that you'll stay In my shadow, in my shadow, in my shadow? In my... Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - clean vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals ;Additional *Griffin Boice - guitars, keyboards, mixing, percussion, production, programming *Ted Jensen - mastering Category:Songs Category:2015 Category:Day of the Dead Category:Bonus tracks Category:Charlie Scene Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Clean Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Written by Griffin Boice Category:Produced by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Produced by Griffin Boice Category:Official Lyrics